Raised On Rock
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: Adam/? one-shot. Adam subs. The only person that I'll ever make Adam sub to. And no, Kassy, it's not Jeff…or Trish dressed up as a guy. XP.


**OMG—am I deceiving you? No. It's Adam subbing…someone. O_O It's all NeroAnne's fault. KASSY, YOU SHALL FEEL MY REVOLT. Here…Adam subbing and it's not Jeff, so you can read it and not worry…and it's not a girl. -_- Especially not Trish Stratus…why must you torture me so? Making me…read…read…them together—bring back the Mark/Jeff, XD. Not THEM. Just NO, XP.**

**All I know is that KitKat knows who I'm pairing with Addy…don't spoil it, love. XD. I HAD NIGHTMARES. I don't like Trish/Jeff. How could you do this to my poor brain? :P I might as well put **_**'for Terrahfry'**_**. XD. The only time I'd do Adam subbing…**_***hides angry Adam muse* **_** You all angered him. XD. Unleashed the beast. :P **

**The song of inspiration is **_**"Raised On Rock"**_** by Scorpions. :3 And I wrote one line at the end. XD. It's an awesome song. :3…:( retired on April. -_- ***_**sniffsniff**_*** I LOVE THEM. Not fair! -_-**

_{.Rock.}_

_Title: Raised On Rock  
Rated: +18 – smutty wishes that have been granted  
Summary: Adam/? one-shot. Adam subs. The only person that I'll ever make Adam sub to. And no, Kassy, it's not Jeff…or Trish dressed up as a guy. XP.  
Genre: Drama_

_{.Rock.}_

Truth or dare.

The best way to uncover some secrets that weren't meant to be told. When the bottle had hit Adam, he picked truth for a moment and Jeff stared at him, smirking and raising an eyebrow, looking at the solid white card in front of him as he read out to Adam, "are you seeing someone?"

Adam blinked, tightly closing his eyes. "Matt, answer that for him."

Matt snored softly and Adam hit Matt against his ass. "Yo, Hardy! If I have to go through this pain, then you have to go through it as well."

Matt snorted before he woke up, his eyes looking at Adam, 'huh? Oh—"he stared at the bottle in front of him and the sitting down Jeff, with a card in his head, 'oh God no! You woke me up from an amazing dream just so I can endure this again?"

Adam hit Matt against his shoulder, pushing him slightly away. "Come on. Jeff and I are playing…and he just asked me if I'm together with someone."

"The _almighty_ Adam Copeland being together with anyone?" Matt repeated, blinking hard. "…you have a better chance of getting Veggie Reggie to eat meat, a better chance of getting an anorexic girl to go over 200 pounds…"

Jeff crossed his arms. "Adam, I wanna hear you say that. It isn't Matt's turn to speak. He can say a lie. You can't."

Adam sighed and looked down at the floor. "You're a crazy chick."

"Come on. Tell him, Adam." Matt said, before his eyes widened when Adam remained silent for more than twenty seconds. "…you…you-"

Adam bit down his lower lip.

"_YOU'RE __**DATING**__ SOMEONE! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"_

Jeff giggled. "Told you this game would be fun, Matty!"

Adam shrugged, staring at Matt's pale, completely shocked face. Adam hadn't dated since…well, Adam had never dated. What he always said was that "I don't believe that anyone was capable of measuring up to my awesomeness" and "yeah right, like they could handle _this_".

Adam sighed. "Yeah, I'm dating. So what?"

"…so what?" Matt's head was spinning. "It's like Jeffro over there telling me that he actually passed Math! So what?"

"…HEY!" Jeff exclaimed, crossing his arms and staring at Matt, pouting.

"…no offense, Jeffro." Matt said, a little too late, all his attention still on Adam who stood up and shrugged, walking towards the kitchen. Matt and Jeff followed him, watching Adam open a can of Red Bull and pour the red liquid into a glass, sipping from it. "…so…?" Matt started.

"So?" Adam asked. His eyes cool and calm.

"…aren't you going to tell us who?"

Adam shook his head, 'not part of the game is it?"

Jeff was mumbling to himself, trying to find a way to get Adam to spill it before grinning. "What about twenty questions? We ask you twenty questions…indirectly…about you and your love? I just want to know so bad!"

Matt grinned. "I like Jeff's idea."

"Get a room." Adam rolled his eyes.

Jeff thought of a question to ask at first then picked up a blue spiral notebook, grabbing onto a green pen. "Is it a girl?"

Adam shook his head.

_Boy_. Jeff allowed the pen to press, a wave of emerald green dabbing across the paper. "Black hair?"

Adam shook his head.

"Blonde?"

Adam grinned. "…sexy blonde."

_Blonde_. Jeff wrote down, making sure that his handwriting was perfect while Matt looked at the paper, trying to figure it out himself.

"Sexy blonde!" Adam argued, grabbing onto the pen and writing the word _sexy_ next to _blonde_ before giving the pen to Jeff. "That's three clues by the way…"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Fine." Seventeen more questions to ask. "Is he over thirty?"

"No! Why kind of a slut do you think I am?" Adam exclaimed. The seventeen year old crossing his arms tightly, staring at the paper in front of him.

_Under thirty_.

Matt bit down his lower lip. "I'm not getting anyone…is it Phil?"

"Yeah sure, Phil is a blonde." Adam rolled his eyes as Jeff giggled, slapping Matt onto the shoulder.

"Stop making us lose questions, Matty! On obvious things!" Matt instantly nodded his head and sighed softly as Jeff tapped the pen against the paper. "Oh! Did you two have sex?"

"Yeah." Adam grinned.

"…Adam!" Matt's eyes widened, 'and how come you didn't tell me that? I want to know who this man is this instant! So I can go eat his heart out…"

"Sorry." Adam stuck his tongue out. "Not everyone is obsessed about being a virgin until marriage, Matt. Besides, I told my Mother I'm not a virgin and she respected that I'm so awesome and brave as to tell her." Adam made a hand to show off his muscles.

"…yo, cocky bitch over there," Matt blinked. "Back to the game."

Fifteen more questions. Jeff counted. "Hmm…" Jeff grinned. "Is he close to you?"

"Hell yeah." Adam said, almost breathlessly.

"Closer than we are to you?"

"Definitely."

Adam grinned, pulling the hem of his shirt down. A black shirt that said 'EDGE' written on it, blood seeping from the edge of the letters to produce its graphic effect. Thirteen questions, Jeff bit down his lower lip. They were going nowhere.

Matt bit down his lower lip as well, of boredom though instead of stress. "…hmm…how sexy is he?"

"…sexier than you." Adam rolled his eyes.

Matt blinked. "He doesn't exist then."

"Haha. And you call me a cocky bastard."

"I learn from the best." Matt winked and Adam grinned. Jeff was still thinking of a question to ask Adam.

"…hmm…does he know Matty?"

"Yup."

"Does he know me?"

"Yup."

Jeff bit down his lower lip. Ten questions left and there was nothing being accomplished. "…Oh! Is he fast to move forward in the relationship?"

"Depends on how you see it."

Jeff forgot the pen and notebook, putting everything down to try and think clearly. "…does he like pop or rock?"

"He was raised on rock." Adam grinned.

"Blonde, under thirty, male…does he like dark stuff?"

"He's not emo."

"When did you two meet?"

"He was sorta always there…"

"When did Adam turn into a romantic soul?" Matt joked and Adam slapped him.

"…yup. That's my Adam over there. Not this other soul who took his place…" Matt grinned. "Rough during sex?"

"…why in hell's name does that matter?" Adam exclaimed, blinking towards Matt and then pushing him.

"Have we met him?"

"Not really."

"Do we know him?"

"Sorta."

"Is he girly?"

Adam glared.

"I'll take that as a no…"

"Are you going to tell us?"

"No!" Adam exclaimed, waving his arms around and turning around, sighing. "Did you guys figure it out yet? Are we done?"

"No…one more question…" Jeff said, looking down at the floor. "…how do you feel when you're not around him?"

Adam sighed softly, turning around to face Jeff. His eyes looking like they were going to spill tears. "…first of all, he's always with me somehow. In my heart and soul and body…he's taken my soul and I can't live without him. Second of all, I don't know and I never want to know. I can't bear the thought of being away from him because I'm soulless, nothing…just a zombie."

Jeff's eyes were wide. Matt's eyes matched Jeff. "God, Adam…we had no idea…"

Adam turned around and left the house so that Jeff and Matt were sitting down there, just trying to figure who could make Adam Copeland feel so deeply…Jeff sighed. Love can do insane things to a person. Yesterday, Adam was all 'hail me and my awesome ass' and today, he was claiming that he was in love…and they had no idea about it this entire time.

_{.Rock.}_

The minute Adam entered his room, he was being pushed by his lover towards the door and a kiss was being pressed against his lips.

Adam stared at the lovely blonde, grabbing onto a strand of golden blonde hair and twisting it firmly around his fingers. "I was raised on rock." The perpetrator said, sucking at Adam's neck. "…God, I love it when you say it. Raised on rock…"

Adam giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too." A hand trailed across Adam's ass, cupping the tight and firm ass cheek as Adam giggled once more. Only this one blonde could make these sounds come from his Canadian love. "…I have to be in you in a minute."

Adam knew what he meant. "Keep me warm tonight. Please. Just…I want you around for a while. They'll think I'm all sick…if they realized who you really were but I love you. I really do…you're the only person that can understand me."

"I know, sweetheart." Another press against Adam's neck. "I knew it from the moment I was in you the first time, I knew all your thoughts, all your dreams, everything…but I still wanted more…I wanted to know everything about you. From the thing that you needed, to the thing that made you the happiest."

"You're the only thing that makes me happy…" Adam's voice cracked.

"…I love you." The lover said again, twisting a strand of Adam's blonde hair into his finger. "And you are beautiful. It felt so weird being into you for the first time…I was never used to it…but you made me used to your amazing body…you got me used to your lovely thoughts…you got me used to your sweet heart."

The blonde reached to unzip Adam's pants, running his hand through Adam's bare thigh and kissing the flesh before pulling down Adam's red boxers down so that Adam's erection was in view. The blonde shuddered in pleasure, grinning as he took off his own pair of jeans and boxers, the two kissing for a moment while Adam took off his love's shirt. The blonde did the same, leaving Adam naked and exposed, nothing but the air as their clothing as the blonde pushed two fingers inside of Adam's ass, feeling the tightness of his lover.

"…hmm…you're so beautiful." Adam felt truly loved with him around. Without him, Adam was sure he'd be nothing. He never thought he was that beautiful until _he_ had told him he was. Adam grinned.

"They all say I'm cold, baby." Adam said, his lips quivering. "I don't want you gone…I know that with you, I'm cold and a manipulative bastard. You just make me feel like I control the entire world… without you, I'd probably be some skinny bitch that's afraid of whatever everyone tells me. But people would like me like that…"

Adam hung his head low. "Nobody likes me like this."

The blonde's hand rubbed against Adam's back as he kissed Adam's cheek. "I'm always there. Your friend of misery. There to guide you…so that the silence doesn't break you…I'll always be with you, you know that…just I prefer that I'm not sometimes. I feel suffocated when you're sad and I can't comfort you in front of your friends. I feel suffocated that they don't understand that you're in pain, that you're always been in pain…"

"I've been in pain. I _am_ in pain." Adam was shaking. "Because I can't go out without wishing that I was there to be held by you. I feel so empty without your arms around me…you're my soul. You know you are. I'm so empty inside without you…yet I love you. I have to accept the fact that love always comes with a price."

"…one day…" the blonde eye's hard eyes turned to liquid. "One day, I'll be able to walk with you, holding your hand, with the sun beating behind our backs, our song playing, the waves crashing… and nothing in the world will ever make us look back."

Adam's eyes were blurring with tears as he nodded his head. Then he let out a laugh. "I can never keep anything secret from you! I swear to God!"

"…of course you can't." The blonde winked. "You can't keep anything away from me, babe. You should've learned that by now."

Adam nodded his head. "Take me away from this world…make me feel safe again…" Adam begged as their lips connected.

The blonde pushed into Adam, as hard as he could, knowing that Adam wanted the spasm of love to be hard. Adam bit down his lower lips as the blonde pushed in and out of him thoughtfully, feeling his very tightness with his fast movements…Adam was always so tight. The blonde held onto Adam's hips. Feeling Adam's short and sharpness as the blonde carried Adam towards the bed, pounding into him as hard and as fast as he could have, not wasting any time as Adam tried not to wail…but he did anyways. He let out a scream of pure pleasure as emotions of love, happiness, unity…rushed up his spine.

Their emotions were out of control, like a runaway train.

Adam felt his blonde release his load into him and Adam let out a mewl of pleasure.

"…Adam." The blonde had said.

Adam looked tired so the blonde stroked his face. "Sleep, baby."

Adam nodded his head as his eyes shut tightly…Adam felt the sound of the blonde getting off the bed. The blonde walked over towards Adam's dresser, getting clothes for himself and Adam, and dressing up Adam in his sleep, knowing that it took a hurricane to wake Adam up now that he was asleep. Once fully dressed, the blonde looked at the mirror. Long blonde hair and now incredibly soft eyes… he was always a part of Adam. He was Adam's soul as Adam had always reminded him. Once he figured out how to escape, all was simple. He and Adam shared lovely moments. He knew everything about Adam since he was born. To what Adam's first baby sleepsuit to his deepest desire.

He was usually around Adam, but never seen. Adam wasn't mentally deranged as the blonde would try to tell him sometimes…and he knew that Adam wasn't. It just happened to be a blonde who was born soulless. His soul was left separated from Adam. It was the blonde who kept Adam secure and safe…complete. Adam had a heart, but no spirit. It was almost like Adam was a zombie…but the blonde wouldn't have him any other way.

The blonde sung. _"Wanna kiss your lips, wanna move your hips…"_

A kiss was placed on Adam's forehead. The blonde stared at Adam, watching his heart beat…

"Your soul," Edge softly told him, running a finger through Adam's soft blonde hair…

_{.Rock.}_

**SHIT. THIS FIC TURNED OUT TOO LONG…XD.**

…**the only one that can sub to Adam is Adam. That is the TRUTH. But here…yeah, Adam was born separated from Edge (his soul) so… Edge just watched him grow…and kept Adam sane. Made decisions for him and we all know what a little demonic devil Edge is…so Adam is a victim of Edge's evilness…XD. AND LOVE. XP.**

…**I should've so written the Trish doms Edge thing…but I really don't want to. XD. Or Jeff domineering our little blonde but I can't. I just can't. Adam can only be dommed by Adam. It is the cycle of LIFE.**

**And babe, you are evil, making me unawaringly read Jeff/Trish…but I LOVE you. Evil or not. XD.**

**X Sam.**


End file.
